


Pacto em Gundabag

by Vindalf



Category: The Hobbit (2012), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Drama, Gen, General, Headcanon, Missing Scene, Portuguese, Pre-Hobbit
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-13
Updated: 2013-04-13
Packaged: 2017-12-08 08:06:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/759059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vindalf/pseuds/Vindalf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Azog recebe uma missão importante, trazida por um emissário de Angmar</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pacto em Gundabag

**Author's Note:**

> Provavelmente violei alguma linha do tempo no canon dos livros, mas são dois vilões que eu adoro odiar. Juntos, ficam ainda melhores.
> 
> Não são meus, pertencem a JRRTolkien e seus herdeiros, bem como a Warner Bros, PJ e o resto da galera. Eu só brinco com eles. Nenhum dinheiro vem para as minhas mãos, infelizmente.

Azog era o líder orc do Monte Gundabag por um motivo básico: ele era o mais forte e o mais cruel entre os seus. Também era o maior, o que dizia muito sobre sua força física. Os demais o temiam também pela sua incomum aparência: a pele cor de leite, pálida, era bizarra até mesmo para aquelas criaturas, cruzas de elfos e humanos corrompidos pelo mal há tantas eras.

Só o que ele precisava para ser líder era infundir medo. Isso, combinado com um grupo de tenentes fiéis e caça incessante a incompetentes e traidores, que viravam comida de warg. A fidelidade era assegurada pelo esmagamento impiedoso e rápido de qualquer oposição entre as fileiras. Na verdade, comida constante e divertimento ajudava a evitar que oposição sequer se levantasse. Medo enquadrava todos.

A vida era boa em Gundabag. Boa demais. Azog tinha um filho para criar, alguém para ensinar a caçar e esmagar seres inferiores. Só os goblins já não estavam mais sendo suficientes para dar ao filho Bolg lições sobre essas coisas básicas da vida.

Então, um dia, seus problemas acabaram. No seu salão do trono, uma caverna de pedra nua, com um trono igualmente de pedra, uma das criaturas mais baixas de seu covil chegou até sua presença, trêmulo:

— Meu senhor, alguém deseja vê-lo. Diz ser um emissário.

— Emissário? De quem?

A voz tenebrosa encheu o salão antes mesmo de Azog terminar de falar:

— Falo em nome do meu Senhor, daquele que não deseja ver seu nome pronunciado. Ele também é seu Senhor... Azog, o Profanador.

Azog se ergueu de seu trono de pedra, o servo fugiu espavorido, e o dono da voz finalmente se fez visível. Vestido numa armadura da cabeça aos pés, seu rosto era coberto por um elmo que nem os olhos deixava à mostra. Na verdade, nenhuma parte de seu corpo estava à mostra, integralmente coberto — e armado. O poder emanava do recém-chegado, e não era um com do qual se fazia pouco caso.

O ar de pestilência também se fez presente imediatamente em todo o local. Não era apenas o mal puro; era também a desesperança, a podridão, a decadência moral e física. Havia uma concentração negativa tão grande que a entourage de orcs começou a rosnar mais alto, os wargs a se mexer nervosamente.

Azog tentou não mostrar intimidação. Seu lugar-tenente levou a mão à clava, mas o líder orc ergueu uma mão para o seu servo e perguntou, arrogante, ao recém-chegado:

— E você? Quem é você?

O homem totalmente vestido de negro caminhou sem pressa mais para perto do líder orc, seus passos ritmados ecoando pelo salão. os demais se mexeram, agitados. em voz calma e firme, soou neutro:

— Eu sou seu vizinho de Angmar. Meu nome não é importante, mas sim minha mensagem. Venho pessoalmente porque venho lhe trazer uma missão de grande importância para o Senhor a quem servimos. Haverá grande recompensa se cumpri-la a contento.

— E que missão é essa?

O emissário de Angmar ergueu uma mão e suavizou a voz para sutilmente desviar o assunto:

— Primeiro deixe-me assegurar que sua recompensa é digna de um rei. Pois você, Azog, o Profanador, tomará posse de nada menos do que Moria, o mais rico de todos os reinos anões. O local não só é uma fortaleza mas também guarda tesouros além de sua imaginação. Você será rico, e com a riqueza virá o poder. 

Azog soltou um ruído neutro, sem se comprometer. O emissário continuou, a voz agora transformada em pura seda:

— Você será um rei e não precisará morrer para ver seu filho reinar. Pois não há necessidade de abrir mão de seu covil aqui em Gundabag. Moria é um reino abandonado, vazio. Basta chegar e ocupar, e depois defender sua conquista. Você estenderá sua influência por toda a sombra das Montanhas Sombrias. Nenhum outro orc já teve esse poder. O nome de Azog, o Profanador, será pronunciado com terror por seus inimigos.

— Como você sabe disso?

A voz perdeu o ar de sedução e voltou a soar arrogante:

— Eu sou o Rei-Bruxo de Angmar. Não duvide de meus poderes, pois eles vêm de meu Senhor, aquele a quem nós servimos. Você será poderoso, Azog. 

O orc pálido andou para um lado e para o outro, considerando as palavras do Rei-Bruxo. Finalmente, ele voltou a fazer a pergunta:

— Qual é a missão?

O emissário pronunciou as palavras de forma clara e definitiva:

— Aniquilar inimigos de nosso Lord das Trevas. Mais especificamente, uma linhagem inteira.

Os olhos azuis do orc pálido brilharam à menção de sangue. Matar e ainda ser recompensado por isso? Parecia bom demais. 

— Qual?

— A linhagem de Durin.

Azog não gostou do que ouviu.

— São bem assegurados — retrucou. — Governam a Montanha Solitária com mão de ferro.

O Rei-Bruxo de Angmar contestou:

— Notícias recentes de Erebor falam que o dragão Smaug expulsou todos os anões da montanha e ainda destruiu a cidade de Valle. A Linhagem de Durin não tem mais um lar. Tudo indica que eles devam tentar ocupar o antigo reino de Moria. Estarão vulneráveis.

Azog sentiu a chance de obter a vantagem e menosprezou:

— Que honra há em vencer um inimigo enfraquecido?

Naquele instante, o clima na sala mudou. Uma tensão se adensou sobre tudos. O Rei-Bruxo quase rosnou.

— Você parece nunca ter combatido anões antes. Não sabe de sua resistência? De sua ferocidade?

— Coisinhas minúsculas!

— Minúsculos, você diz — repetiu o Rei-Bruxo, com desprezo. — Pois essas coisinhas minúsculas não vão descansar e vão morder seus calcanhares com seus pequenos dentes afiados durante o tempo que for preciso até derrubá-lo ao chão, Azog! Não subestime um inimigo tão formidável apenas pelo seu tamanho.

O líder orc tentou não parecer impressionado.

— E se eles forem até Moria...?

— Devem ir todos: o rei, seu filho, os filhos de seu filho. Nosso Mestre quer todos mortos. Na verdade, quer todos bem mortos. Convoque goblins, se necessários. Se conseguir matar todos, a linhagem de Dúrin o Imortal, vai se extinguir por completo.

— E que vantagem nosso Mestre levará nisso? Uma outra linhagem de escória anã vai se erguer.

— Essa é uma punição antiga — disse o Rei Bruxo. — Há muito tempo os Anões da Linhagem de Dúrin possuem um item que nosso Mestre repetidas vezes tentou obter. Eles sempre negaram. No fim, a resistência vai se provar fútil. O item em questão será adquirido por nosso Mestre, mas esses Durin merecem uma lição. Precisam aprender que ninguém diz não ao Senhor das Trevas e sai impune. Cabe a você, Azog, executar a lição.

O orc pálido franziu o cenho, rebelando-se:

— Mas eu acho que o Mestre... 

Azog não terminou a frase, quando a tensão na sua sala de trono tornou-se ainda mais densa, tornando-se quase irrespirável. Os wargs ganiram, num sinal que o ambiente estava pestilento demais até para as feras. Os demais orcs também se agitaram. A magia negra permeava cada centímetro do local, e a voz do Rei-Bruxo de Angmar desta vez soou ameaçadora por trás do elmo que usava.

— Não ouse questionar as motivações ou ações do Senhor que governa sua vida, Azog. Vim aqui pessoalmente trazer sua missão. Esse fato, por si só, deveria ser capaz de fazer você perceber a importância da sua tarefa. Se eu fosse você, partiria para tomar Moria o quanto antes. Os anões se deslocam lentamente, vão demorar a chegar até lá. Precisa chegar primeiro.

Azog não gostou de receber ordens dentro de seu próprio covil. Foi com relutância que respondeu, cerrando os dentes:

— Chegaremos a Moria o quanto antes. Será um prazer matar esses anões.

Sarcasticamente, o emissário de Angmar inclinou a cabeça.

— Minha tarefa aqui foi cumprida. Terei informações se o Mestre precisar requerer novos serviços seus.

Virou-se para sair, mas lembrou:

— Último aviso: uma vez em Moria, tenha cuidado se resolver explorar os níveis inferiores. Não seria prudente interferir com horrores adormecidos.

Com essas palavras, o Rei-Bruxo deu as costas e saiu, fazendo orcs abrirem espaço para ele passar.

Azog o acompanhou com os olhos, dentes cerrados, punhos fechados. Seu instinto era de pegar a clava e esmagar uma boa meia-dúzia de cabeças com toda aquela arrogância. Bruxo maldito, filho bastardo de um demônio!

Gritou para o servo mais próximo que fosse buscar Bolg o quanto antes.

Era hora de tomar Moria.

Fim

**Author's Note:**

> Esse é o meu headcanon. Sou capaz de jurar que Sauron perseguiu toda a linhagem de Dúrin em busca do Anel do Poder que estava com os anões.


End file.
